Hoshi no Kaabii Scripted
by KirbyScripted
Summary: A literal script of the subtitles of the episodes of Hoshi no Kaabii. See notes for more information.
1. Cast

**Hoshi no Kaabii Cast**

Will be added to as I get farther into the series

Japanese name: Description (English name) [Chosen name]

**Main Characters**

- Kaabii: Star Warrior (Kirby) [Kirby]

- Fumu: Daughter of the Cabinet Minister (Tiff) [Fumu]

- Bun: Fumu's sister (Tuff) [Bun]

- Dedede Daio: No-good ruler of Pupupuland (King Dedede) [King Dedede]

- Escargon: Dedede's right-hand snail. Apparently a doctor of something. (Escargoon) [Escargon]

- Parm: Cabinet Minister (Sir Ebrum) [Parm]

- Memu: Parm's wife (Lady Like) [Memu]

- Lololo: Blue guy (Fololo) [Lololo]

- Lalala: Pink girl (Falala) [Lalala]

- Kabu: Stone sage (Kabu) [Kabu]

- Tokkori: Annoying yellow bird (Torkori) [Tokkori]

- Meta Naito Kyou: Star Warrior. Works for Dedede but helps Kirby. (Sir Meta Knight) [Meta Knight]

- Sodo Naito: Meta Knight's assistant. Dark green. (Sword Knight) [Sword]

- Bureido Naito: Meta Knight's assistant. Lighter green. (Blade Knight) [Blade]

- Kasutama Sabisu: Sells demon beasts. (Customer Service) [Customer Service]

- Nightmare: Owner of Holy Nightmare Corporation (Nightmare Enterprises) (eNeMeE) [Nightmare] [Holy Nightmare Corporation]

- Wadoruduu: Leader of the Waddle Dees (Waddle Doo) [Waddle Doo]

- Galaxia: Meta Knight's sacred sword

**Villagers**

- Rick: Hamster (from Riku, meaning land) [Rick]

- Coo: Wise owl (from Kuu, meaning air) [Coo]

- Kine: Sunfish (from Kai, meaning sea) [Kine]

- Mayor Len: Mayor of Pupu Village (Mayor Len Blustergas) [Mayor Len]

- Chief Borun: Police chief and only officer (Chief Bookem) [Borun]

- Chef Kawasaki: Cook and owner of restaurant (Kawasaki) [Kawasaki]

- Professor Curio: Professor in archeology. Owner of antique shop. (Curio) [Curio]

- Hani: Short girl (Honey) [Honey]

- Iroo: Tall, spikey-haired guy (Spikehead) [Iroo]

- Hohhe: Boy with hat (Iroo) [Hohhe]

- Mosu/Moso: Postmaster and mailman (Melman) [Mosu]

- Samo: Bartender and owner of bar (Samo) [Samo]

- Gasu: Gas station owner (Gus) [Gasu]

- Dr. Yabui: Doctor/Dentist (Yabui) [Yabui]

- Gangu: Toy store owner (Gengu, meaning toy) [Gangu]

- Tago: Grocery store owner (Tuggle) [Tago]

- Biburi: Book store owner (Bibli) [Biburi]

- Maberu: Fortune-teller (Mabel) [Mabel]

- Hana: Mayor's wife (Hana, meaning flower) [Hana]

- Sato: Borun's wife (Buttercup) [Sato]

- Doron: Guy in jail (from Dorobo, meaning "the thief")

- Iroo's father (no name)

- Honey's mother (no name)

**Important Guest Characters **(SPOILERS)

- Wisupi Uzzu: Ruler of the forest (Whispy Woods) [Whispy Woods/Whispy]

- Daina Bureido: Legendary bird (Dyna Blade) [Dyna Blade]

- Dyna Chick: Dyna Blade's baby

- Lola: Lololo and Lalala when they were one monster (Fofa) [Lola]

- Cook Oosaka: Kawasaki's teacher (Chef Shiitake)

- Robotto Inu: Kirby's temporary playmate and brother. A product of Holy Nightmare's toy line. (Robot Puppy) [Robot Puppy]

- Knuckle Joe: Son of a Galaxy soldier

- Knuckle Joe's father: Fan-named Jecra: Galaxy Soldier who became a demon

- Chilly: snowman

- Princess Rona: Princess of Planet Pipi, went under the name Vee

- Commander Vee: Princess Rona in disguise as a guard

- Princess Rona's Father: no official name

- Sergeant Kit Cosmos: Galaxy Soldier

- Benikage (Crimson Shadow): visiting ninja

- Escargon's Mother: No official name. Looks just like him.

- Baby Galbo: From an egg Kirby hatched

- Aliens: Intergalactic garbage men

- Rowlin: A play on J.K. Rowling

- Acore: Whispy's friend

- Tourists: Just as annoying as in real life

- Quixano: Deranged knight (Sir Gallant)

- Princess Raia: A character from Quixano's adventures

- Silica: Daughter of a Galaxy Soldier (Sirica)

- Garlude: Galaxy Soldier who died to obtain Galaxia

- Pengi: Semi-civilized penguins

- Captain Kick: Legendary pirate

- Lord James Coleet: Tokkori's ancestor

- Parent and Child Whale

- Twin Nuts (Twin Sister from the South Seas): Sisters whose singing calms a monster

- Bonkers: A demon beast whom Kirby befriends

- Mr. Chip: A teacher who signed a contract with Nightmare to get a job

- Crowmon: A crow with an ugly scar on its face

- Owalt Desney: A play on Walt Disney (Dis Walney)

- Otakings (Piggie/Biggie, Bony, Sleepy): Animators

- Steppenwolf: Famous biker

- Phan Phan: A timid demon beast whom Kirby befriends

- Sir Arthur: Leader of the Galaxy Soldier Army (Arthur)

- Sir Falspar: Surviving Star Warrior

- Sir Nonsurat: Surviving Star Warrior

- Sir Dragato: Surviving Star Warrior

**Demon Beasts/Enemies **(SPOILERS)  
(Will add descriptions as I get to them. Haven't rewatched all episodes yet.)

- Octakon: Giant angry octopus

- Blocky: Sumo Master

- Bugzzy: Weapons master

- Kracko: Cloud

- Umiushii: Fake demon beast who was really Escargon in a costume

- Dedede Stone: Giant stone Dedede

- Kittari Hattari: Robot wielding moon and sun staffs. (Slice n' Splice)

- Popon: Giant green noodley thing

- Urameshiya

- Sasuke

- Noddy

- Noseman (Honker Stomper)

- Pyuki Flower (Pukey Flower)

- Ultimate Technique Needle (Monster Knuckle Joe)

- Evil Jecra

- Ice Dragon

- Susshi

- Tornadon

- Imohmushii

- Yamikage (Dark Shadow)

- Drifter (Floaty the Drifter)

- Chilidog (Wolfwrath)

- Lovely

- Ice Dragon Robot

- Monsieur Goan

- Galbo

- Walky

- Hardy

- Fire Lion

- Morokoshin (Cobgoblin)

- Ho-King (Broom King)

- Boukyakku (Erasem)

- Masher

- Phantom Star Gerath (asteroid)

- Reizou (Fridgy)

- Amon

- Particle Ghost

- Sharbon

- Home Helper Robo (Domestic Servant Robot)

- Faiazeri (Flame Feeder)

- Dedede Doll

- Denjaa (Dangerous Bomb)

- 3 Color Fighters

- Kung Fu Lee

- Boxer Dyson

- Karate Kid

- Old Taikyoku

- Yankee Sekitori

- Kazaguruu (Windwhipper)

- Togeira

- Scarfy

- Power Stomach (Belly Buster)

- Kyoushii (Teacher Creature)

- Crab/Kani no Ma-juu (literally Crab Demon beast)

- Kirisakin

- Macho San (Max Flexer)

- Cold Virus

- Masher 2.0

- Gure (Dirk)

- Yota (Kirk)

- Pancho (Smirk)

- Banchou (MT2)

- Delivery Man

- Mogura/Mole (Mogura no ma-juu)

- Squishy

- Mosugaba

- Doctor Moro

- Kirbysaurus

- D-Rex

- Escarsaurus

- Bookemosaurus (Borun)

- Mabelsaurus (Maberu)

- Samosaurus

- Tiffasauus (Fumu)

- Tuffadactyl (Bun)

- Kawasaraptor

- Paint Roller

- Escar-droid

- Demon Bonkers

- Red Viper

- Duston/Trash Basher

- CookingerZ (SlicerDicer)

- Nekketsu

- Mumbies

Ozone Hole Monster

- Ebifurya (Ebifryer)

- Monster Crowmon

- Maimaigon (Maimaigoon)

- Anige

- Bito (Fang) (Beat)

- Akuseru (Rip) (Axel)

- Tabo (Turbo)

- Wheelie

- Mou Takusan (Fryclops)

- Chuckie

- Whippy

- Devil Frog (Demon Frog)

- Heavy Anaconda

- Air Riders (Formula, Rocket, Wing, Shadow)

- Ebizou (Lobzilla) (Special episode)

- Destrayer

- Chess Monsters

- Generic Monsters (Meta Knight's backstory)


	2. Intros and Credits

**Hoshi no Kaabii**

(Will be added to farther along)

**Intro 1**

Sleeping all the time (itsudemo guusukaapii)  
Kirby of the Stars (Hoshi no Kaabii)  
But he's actually strong (kedo honto wa tsuyoi yo)  
Is he really? (honto kana)  
The legendary hero (fushigi na chikara o motsu)  
With strange powers (densetsu no hiiroo)  
Strong Star Warrior (tsuyoi hoshi no senshi)  
Way to go, Kirby! (yarumonda Kaabii)  
In the peaceful paradise (heiwa na rakuen)  
Someone has been shedding tears (dareka ga otoshita namida)  
Let's eat up those nasty bad dreams (warui yume nanka tabeteshimai mashou)  
We're going to reclaim our lost smile (nakushita egao o tori modoshi ni yuukuu)  
Inhale the power of the stars falling from the sky (sora kara ochitekuru hoshi no chikara o ippai suttee)  
A perfect pink circle (manmaru pinku da yo)  
Kirby of the Stars (Hoshi no Kaabii)  
But he can become anything (kedo nani demo nareru yo)  
Can he really? (honto kana)  
The legendary hero (mugen no chikara o motsu)  
With unlimited power (densetsu no hiiroo)  
Strong Star Warrior (tsuyoi hoshi no senshi)  
We're counting on you, Kirby! (tanon day o Kaabii)

**Credits 1**

First you draw a circle (kihon wa maru)  
A circle, draw a circle (maru kaite maru)  
A circle, draw a circle (maru kaite maru)  
Draw a sesame-shaped circle (goma kaite maru)  
A little circle on the right (migi ni chotto maru)  
A little circle on the left (hidari ni chotto maru)  
A circle under here (shita no kocchi ni mo maru)  
A circle under there (shita no acchi ni mo maru)  
A triangle like a rice-ball (sankaku onigiri de muumuu)  
An upside-down triangle like a smile (hontai onigiri de nikou)  
Good Morning! (ohayou)  
Kirby is hungry (Kaabii harapeko daa)  
First you draw a circle (Kihon wa maru)  
Draw an egg-shaped circle (tomago kaite maru)  
Draw an egg-shaped circle (tamago kaite maru)  
A sesame-shaped circle in an egg (tamago ni goma maru)  
A limp circle shape (maru ja nakute gunya)  
A curvy line (biyoyoyoyon no gunya)  
A bun-shape in the middle (manna ga petan omanjuu)  
A really long circle (chounagai maru)  
A really long circle (chounagai maru)  
A little circle on the top (ue ni chotto no maru)  
Finally, another circle (yappa saige wa maru)  
I promise (kanarazu)  
Dedede will arrive (Dedede wa yattekuru)


	3. Episode 1: It's Here! The Pink Visitor

**Episode One: It's Here! The Pink Visitor**

[A starship is flying in space. Inside, Kirby is sleeping peacefully. An alarm wakes Kirby up before the ship's warp drive engages. It comes to a sudden stop after flying through a wormhole. He recovers and lets out a happy sound as he gazes on the beauty of the cosmos.]

[Episode Title: It's Here! The Pink Visitor!]

[Cut to a peaceful flock of sheep. All of a sudden, a huge octopus monster rears up and starts to gather the sheep together. One sheep is trapped by a tentacle and struggles in terror as it is drawn closer to the monster's mouth. Cut to a shepherd walking out of a shack. A large pile of sheep bones falls on him and he cries out when he sees the monster. It flies away back to Castle Dedede]

Escargon: What? A giant monster ate all your sheep?

Shepherd: Y-yes. The monster is surely in this castle!

Escargon: [_hitting the shepherd on the head with a spear_] Silence! Where would such a monster be in King Dedede's castle?

[Fumu, Bun, Parm and Memu run up to see what the commotion is.]

Fumu: Hold on! Doctor Escargon! Why won't you listen to them for a minute?

Bun: That's right! Stop being bossy!

Escargon: It's that insolent Fumu and that shrimp Bun. You should remember your place.

Fumu: Papa! Say something!

Parm: A monster? Most likely it's his majesty's doing…

Memu: That's the only thing it could be!

Escargon: What's this? And you call yourself the Cabinet Minister, who serves the king! Your Great Majesty. Should I give them all the death penalty?

Dedede: [_laughs_] Wait a minute. Is this the monster you're talking about? [_points to fish tank. Inside is a small pink octopus_]

Shepherd: Oh! That's it!

People: That thing ate our sheep!

Dedede: [_laughs_] This is my cute pet, Octakon-chan. Here you go, a yummy smelt! [_laughing_] How could such a cute pet gobble up your sheep? [_laughs_]

Escargon: Well that's that.[_waving the spear around_] Now hurry and clear out before we punish you without trial!

[Fumu runs up to the tank and stares at Octakon. Its eyes turn green as she watches. Transition to scene with Kabu. The villagers are crowded around Kabu, seeking his help.]

Kabu: Villagers, and Cabinet Minister Parm of Castle Dedede, what business do you have with me?

Parm: Honored stone sage, Kabu-dono. A terrifying monster has been devouring our sheep every night…

Memu: Thanks to it I can't get any beauty sleep…

Mayor Len: Although we won't say it's King Dedede's fault…

Borun: But there's still that possibility…

Bun: Tell us, Kabu!

Fumu: Now is the time we need your wisdom!

Kabu: And the long-lived Kabu will answer. There is a demon beast growing in Pupupuland.

Fumu: De-demon beast…

Kabu: It is something created by the Emperor of Darkness, Nightmare.

[Zoom out to show King Dedede and Escargon in tank car]

Escargon: [_privately_] They're suspicious of your Majesty's pet!

Dedede: [_Hits Escargon on head. privately_] Impudent rock.

Fumu: So you're saying that Pupupuland is being targeted? By that…

Kabu: Nightmare. The president of the Holy Nightmare Corporation which dominates the universe.

Borun: And, because of him…

Mayor Len: What will become of our village?

Kabu: Pupupuland will be destroyed.

[citizens start to panic]

Lololo: But Kabu!

Lalala: There must be some hope!

Fumu: If I remember correctly, there's a legend…

Kabu: Exceeding space-time, a Star Warrior will come to aid us. Kirby of the Stars.

Fumu: Kirby?

Bun: He sounds so cool!

Fumu: [_daydreaming about a hunky human-esque knight_] Maybe…

[Dedede yells and scatters people with car]

Dedede: What a bunch of nonsense. What Star Warrior?

Escargon: You big-mouthed rock!

Kabu: Kabu is not a liar.

Dedede: What do you predict will happen if I push this button? (the button is to shoot the tank)

Kabu: Dedede cannot press the button.

Dedede: [_laughs and hits Escargon on the head repeatedly_] What did you say? All right, accept your punishment!

[A bright light interrupts Dedede. The villagers look on in amazement as a starship falls from the sky. It crashes, scattering sheep and creating a deep gouge in the earth. The villagers approach the starship and wait for something to happen. It opens, and Kirby falls out. Dedede dangles him by a foot, turning him around so that they can see Kirby's confused face. Dedede drops him and becomes angry.]

Dedede: It's a space invader!

Escargon: Eliminate it!

[Dedede pulls out his hammer.]

Fumu: Wait just a minute! Hey you. Who are you? You couldn't possibly be… Kirby?

Kirby: Kirby! Kirby!

[Everyone's hopes and dreams are shattered]

Bun: This is really…!

Parm: The one who will save Pupupuland…

Memu: The Star Warrior…

[Fumu's daydream shatters. Dedede pins Kirby with a foot.]

Villagers: Kirby?

Dedede: If this guy is a real warrior, he'll be able to take this hammer!

Fumu: [_screams_] Stop!

[Dedede sends him flying. Kirby falls into an abyss.]

Parm: Of all the- this is an outrage.

Memu: How could a king do that?

Escargon: A true warrior would have avoided that.

Dedede: As I thought, it was a demon beast sent by Nightmare.

Memu: Someone needs to help him.

Fumu: I will!

Bun: Me too!

[Fumu and Bun start climbing down.]

Dedede: It's probably already dead.

[Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala search for Kirby in the chasm.]

Fumu: [_calling_] Kirby!

Bun: [_calling_] Where are you?

Fumu: If you're alive, say something! Kirby!

[Fumu slips and falls. Kirby sees her falling, inhales air, and catches her. They fall and come to a stop with Fumu's face inches away from a pointy rock. She slips out of his arms.]

Fumu: You can fly?

Bun: Awesome! Did you see Kirby?

Lololo: I did too!

Lalala: He really is a hero.

Fumu: It's not something to be praised, you know. After all, I was the one trying to save you.

[Kirby starts walking away.]

Bun: Hey, where are you going? [_Kirby starts to run_]Yoo-hoo. Can you hear me?

Lololo: He doesn't know our language.

Lalala: Wait up!

Fumu: Geez…

[Kirby bounds up a grassy hill and looks over all of Pupu Village. Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala catch up beside him.]

Lalala: Isn't it a pretty village?

Bun: This is called Pupu Village.

[Kirby bumps into Fumu.]

Fumu: Hey you, don't' you like us? I'm the daughter of the Cabinet Minister. Call me Fumu.

Kirby: Fumu. [_Fumu gasps. Kirby smiles._] Fumu!

Bun: I'm her little brother, Bun.

Kirby: Bun.

Lololo: We're the servants Lololo…

Lalala: …and Lalala!

Kirby: Lololo, Lalala?

Bun: Oh, so he does understand us!

[Everybody laughs. Dedede drives up in tank car.]

Dedede: You, demon beast! Stay where you are!

[Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala dive out of the way. Kirby gets run over and bounces down a hill. Dedede shoots him and Kirby runs away, dodging bullets. Kirby gets blown up again and goes flying over Bun and Fumu's heads.]

Bun: Stop it!

Fumu: You'll kill him!

Dedede: His target is the watermelon field!

[Escargon giggles. Fumu and Bun hit them both in the face with watermelons. The car comes to a screeching halt.]

Fumu: King Dedede. We absolutely won't let you pass here.

Dedede: Arrest them! Arrest them!

Escargon: Your Majesty. He's just a kid! [_whispers to Dedede_]

Dedede: What? His ship? [_pulls watermelon off head_] All right, I'll give you a break today.

[Dedede drives away, crushing watermelons. Mayor Len, Police Chief Borun, and the shepherd look on.]

Mayor Len: Fumu-sama.

Borun: Are you okay?

Fumu: Of course we're not okay. Kirby, Kirby where are you?

[Everybody begins to search.]

Fumu: Kirby! Kirby!

[They find Kirby eating a watermelon. He eats the entire thing in one bite.]

[Cut to the outside of the mayor's house. Inside, they are hosting a feast to welcome Kirby.]

Mayor Len: At any rate, the people of Pupu Village as well as I, the mayor, are truly delighted to have Kirby-dono here.

Borun: The chief of police is too.

Mayor Len: Nevertheless…

Bun: The greeting's good enough!

Fumu: Kirby can't understand very much.

Mayor Len: Then, a toast to Kirby-sama's health…

Everybody: Cheers! [_cling glasses_]

[Suddenly there is a great column of air pulling everything away. All the food flies away, to the exasperation of the guests. Everything flies into Kirby's mouth. He's even eaten the tablecloth. The silverware and plates fall and hit the table.]

Bun: [_exasperated cry_] I don't like being with this guy!

Fumu: Hey you, was that a special ability?

[Kirby suddenly decides to run outside, presumably because he has heard something. Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala chase after him.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[They continue forward, having lost sight of Kirby. They find Kirby looking at a barren pile of sheep bones. ]

Fumu: What does this mean?

Lalala: Did Kirby eat them?

Fumu: Anyway, we shouldn't be here.

[Fumu grabs Kirby and they retreat into the shepherd's shack.]

Bun: Did you gobble up those sheep?

Kirby: Poyo?

Fumu: Kirby, this is important. We need a straight answer.

Kirby: Poyo?

Bun: This is serious.

Sword: [_From _outside] Again, the sheep have been…

Blade: [_outside_] That hut over there stinks.

[Fumu throws a sack over Kirby just as Sword and Blade break down the door.]

Sword: Fumu-dono…

Blade: Bun-dono.

Bun: Don't scare us like that.

Fumu: Sword and Blade.

Blade: By command of our master…

Sword: We're searching for someone called Kirby.

Fumu: We are too. [_Kirby is wiggling in the sack behind her back._]

Bun: But he's not here.

Meta Knight: [_outside_] Oh really…

[Sword and Blade kneel down. Meta Knight appears. Cue fanfare. Fumu gasps. Fade to black.]

[Fades back in on Meta Knight. Meta Knight approaches Fumu. He suddenly darts forward, sword out, and Fumu screams. Fumu moves out of the way right before Meta Knight stabs the sack. He lifts it away to reveal Kirby. Meta Knight's eyes flash white, and he sees Kirby glowing in a star-filled void. Meta Knight lowers his arm and the sword clangs on the floor.]

Meta Knight: [_eyes flashing orange, then green_] Kirby… but how…

[Meta Knight suddenly turns around with a flourish of his cape. He leaves and Fumu chases him outside. Bun and Kirby follow.]

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight…

Bun: What was that?

Meta Knight: Clearly he is the Star Warrior, Kirby. Now the problem remains, who is the demon beast…

[Suddenly, there is an explosion from the castle. Kirby runs towards it. Another explosion breaks out, and pieces of metal fall on King Dedede's and Escargon's heads.

Escargon: Even so, this is a delicate machine.

Dedede: [_punches Escargon_] Idiot. You should be more careful. If we have his spaceship, Kirby will certainly come here…

[Dedede spots a small blue box and picks it up. He opens it and discovers a yellow star inside. He takes it out and looks at it.]

Dedede: Look what I got.

Escargon: [_grabbing for it_] That's not fair!

Dedede: [_pounding on Escargon's _head] Silence! You keep working! [_walking inside_] I'm the dictator around here.

Escargon: [_does that thing where you put your hand to your nose, wiggle your fingers and blow a raspberry_] He's just greedy. Forcing hard work on people!

[Kirby flies over the edge of the castle, surprising Escargon.]

Escargon: It's just being serviced for repairs so that you can go home early…

[Kirby spots the box and isn't please to find it empty. He hops toward Escargon, showing it to him.]

Escargon: Huh? That, er, that, um…

[Kirby decides to ignore Escargon and go inside the castle. Dedede is looking at Octakon, who is hiding a bone behind its back.]

Dedede: A demon beast that eats sheep? What rubbish! [_Dedede walks away and Octakon's eyes start to glow green_] After all that work to buy a system that can download all the demon beasts in the whole universe!

[Dedede sits down on his throne and pushes a button. The delivery system activates. A screen turns on, showing Customer Service.]

Customer Service: Welcome to Holy Nightmare's Demon Beast Download site.

Dedede: I had to pay a lot of money for this. And all you send me is this shrimpy octopus?

Customer Service: Pardon my rudeness, but you don't know Octakon's true power.

Dedede: What?

[Dedede pushes a button, shutting down the delivery system. He goes and looks at Octakon. It's a little bigger now. It's sitting on the edge of the tank and it spits the bone out from its mouth. Dedede's eyes change to green. Kirby walks in. Dedede turns around, his hammer out and eyes completely green.]

Dedede: [turning] Dedede…

[Kirby gasps and Dedede runs toward him. He swings his hammer willy-nilly, forcing Kirby to dodge. Fumu and Bun run in.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[Fumu gasps. Kirby gets hit, slams into a wall, and bounces around. Parm and Memu walk in.]

Parm: Kirby-dono is…!

Memu: That little plush toy is…!

Bun: I'm telling you he's not a toy!

[Dedede is still chasing Kirby and runs into a pillar. The little star flies out and lands at Fumu's feet. She picks it up, unaware of the shadow falling over her.]

Meta Knight: Look out Fumu!

[Meta Knight suddenly appears out of nowhere and tackles Bun and Fumu out of the way of the falling pillar.]

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Over there! [_points_]

[Octakon is growing massive, its red skin darkening. Fumu and Bun shout in panic. Octakon is almost as big as the room now.]

Bun: It's a monster! No wonder this thing gobbled up the sheep!

Meta Knight: And his Majesty was being manipulated!

[Octakon breaks through the walls. It's big enough now to wrap one of its tentacles around a castle spire. The villagers, armed with torches and pitchforks, look on in fear from a distance as tentacles sprout from the castle. Dedede sits up and finds himself face to face with the monster.]

Dedede: What is that?

Escargon: That's the demon beast your Majesty downloaded!

Dedede: I don't remember clicking on such a big guy!

Meta Knight: Your Majesty, escape now!

[Sword and Blade attack Octakon. It easily stops the attack with a tentacle. Octakon breaks down a wall and tentacles chase Bun, Fumu, King Dedede, and Escargon. Dedede and Escargon hide behind a pillar while Kirby comes to Fumu and Bun's rescue. Octakon sprouts miniature versions of itself out of its suction cups. Kirby engages them in battle but is being badly beaten.]

Dedede: Keep it up, lil octopuses! Take that, and that!

Escargon: I wonder if this is all right…

[Kirby turns a blue/green color and is exhausted. The octopuses drop a rock on him. Fumu, Bun, and Meta Knight look on in worry. The star in Fumu's hands glows the same blue/green color as Kirby.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Meta Knight: [_noticing the star_] Fumu, that is…?

Fumu: This, a little while ago Dedede…

Meta Knight: That is the source of Kirby's energy, the Warp Star!

[Fumu gasps and the star blinks back to yellow. Correspondingly, Kirby turns pink again. He runs from the octopuses. ]

Fumu: Kirby! [_runs after Kirby_]

Bun: Sis!

[Kirby runs up some stairs while Fumu takes a different route. Kirby appears on a tower balcony. Octakon has Kirby cornered and takes out the top of the tower. Its whole body bursts out of a different part of the castle. Kirby is surrounded. Fumu runs out onto a different balcony. She cries out.]

Fumu: KIRBY!

[Fumu holds the Warp Star high up in the air. It glows brightly and Kirby waves his arms in glee. Inspired, he inhales the miniature octopuses. Fumu is joined by Bun and Meta Knight. Fumu and Bun almost get inhaled. Kirby closes his mouth with finality.]

Bun: He inhaled them?

Fumu: After he ate so much already.

Meta Knight: That was Kirby's basic technique, inhale.

[Octakon launches flaming octopuses at Kirby. Kirby spin kicks them away, creating a shower of fire around him. Fumu and Bun cheer. Octakon launches flaming octopuses from both sides. Kirby inhales them, swallows, then jumps into the air. He transforms into Fire Kirby. Meta Knight gasps in surprise.]

Meta Knight: A Copy Ability!

Bun: Copy?

Meta Knight: After inhaling the opponent entirely, he copies the ability or possibly even the appearance. He has now become Fire Kirby.

[Octakon breaths fire at Kirby, but it doesn't burn him. He inhales it and spits it back out at Octakon. Fumu throws the Warp Star and it becomes big enough for Kirby to ride on.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[Kirby jumps on it and flies out of Octakon's grasp. Kirby breathes a great gout of fire in Octakon's face, causing its head to explode. It flies far away, out of sight. Kirby jumps, getting rid of his power, and breaking the warp star. He lands safely and Bun and Fumu cheer. A light shines down on Fumu.]

Bun: Hooray!

Fumu: Kirby's the greatest! He really is a warrior.

[Dedede is greatly displeased. Meta Knight watches the celebration from a distance.]

Dedede: [_crying_] My Octakon!

[Scene cuts to Customer Service talking to a shadow in the background.]

Customer Service: It seems that Kirby is a genuine Star Warrior.

[The shadow in the background laughs. Scene cuts to the villagers gathered around Kirby's repaired starship. ]

Fumu: This was a short visit. Goodbye.

[Kirby hesitates to enter the ship and turns back to Fumu.]

Fumu: [_turning away_] Hurry and go. Being a wanderer is your destiny, right?

[Kirby jumps into the starship, looking sad. Fumu looks back at him sadly. The starship starts to fly away and Fumu and Bun run after it.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[Kirby waves goodbye.]

Fumu: Goodbye, Kirby!

Bun: Come see us again!

[Dedede and Escargon are sitting in their tank car.]

Dedede: Get out of my sight forever!

Escargon: Leave it to me!

[Escargon blasts Kirby's starship and it crashes into the car. Slow-motion Bun and Fumu running towards the explosion. Kirby bounces out unharmed. Both the car and the starship are completely wrecked.]

Dedede: You've made a mess of everything! You idiot!

[Dedede chases Escargon around in a circle, trying to hit him with his hammer.]

Escargon: Help me!

[Fumu and Bun laugh.]

Fumu: You can't go home for now. Want to live here?

Kirby: Ya! [_jumps happily into the air waving his arms_]

[The screen goes black, except for a star that shows Kirby. It closes and the episode is over.]


	4. Episode 2: Search forthe Soldier's House

**Episode Two: Oh no! The Search for the Soldier's House**

[Fade in on Dedede castle. Dedede's watching the kids playing through binoculars.]

Dedede: If we don't do anything, Kirby's going to settle down in Pupupuland.

Escargon: Therefore I, Dr. Escargon, will create a powerful weapon- [_gets hit on the head with binoculars_] Ow…

Dedede: Your inventions aren't reliable. I'll have to resort to my usual tactic.

[Dedede sits down and pushes a button, activating a television screen.]

Customer Service: Welcome to the Holy Nightmare Demon Beast Download site. Our company has gathered many strong, cruel demon beasts. [_lights up a showcase of demon beasts_]

Dedede: The octopus from last time was weak.

Customer Service: Now that we know your enemy is Kirby, we can reinforce our line-up like this- [_demon beasts in background attack him. Shakily_] What would you like?

Dedede: They all look weak. Prepare the strongest demon beast to defeat Kirby!

[Episode Title: On no! The Search for the Soldier's House]

[Opens on the kids playing jump rope]

Lololo/Lalala: [_swinging the rope_] One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten… Eleven… Twelve…Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen… etc.

[A child switches in every few counts. Now it's Kirby's turn.]

Iroo: Kirby's next!

Honey: Jump!

[Kirby immediately gets hit in the face with the jump rope. Lololo and Lalala stop swinging it and everyone laughs. Kirby gets angry.]

Bun: Is this right?

Fumu: What is it, Bun?

Bun: Kirby's a soldier, right? So why can't he jump rope?

Fumu: So what if he can't?

Bun: Because it's just not cool.

[A thunderstorm approaches. It begins to rain and everyone seeks shelter. Kirby goes in a different direction. He climbs up a tree while the others hide under the roof of the mayor's house. Kirby dives into Tokkori's nest. ]

Tokkori: This is my nest! I won't let someone like you in!

[Tokkori pushes him out of the tree.]

Bun: Hey! Tokkori, you're selfish!

Fumu: You can't share it with one other person?

Tokkori: I refuse.

[Tokkori ducks into his nest, leaving Kirby in the rain.]

Fumu: Kirby has no place to live…

Bun: The Star Warrior's homeless?

[The mayor's wife, Hana, opens the window.]

Hana: Fumu-sama?

Fumu: Yes?

Hana: Would you like to come in out of the rain?

Fumu: Yes, but I have a request since you're the mayor's wife.

Hana: What might that be?

Fumu: Could you let Kirby live here?

Hana: [_shocked_] E-Excuse me?! [_flashback of Kirby eating everything at the greeting banquet_] Well, on second thought… [_closes the window_]

[Later, at Kawasaki's shop. The sun is out and it's stopped raining.]

Kawasaki: Take Kirby in?

Fumu: Please, Cook Kawasaki!

Kawasaki: The work is hard, the pay is cheap and there are no days off.

Bun: So, instead can he be a live-in employee at your store?

Kawasaki: But your Papa is the Cabinet Minister for His Excellency. Why can't he live with you at the castle?

Fumu: King Dedede doesn't like Kirby.

Kawasaki: I got it! [_picks up Kirby_] But he had better do his work.

[Inside the restaurant, Kirby is the waiter. The children watch from outside as he works.]

Iroo: He's working a lot.

Honey: That should be good enough.

Bun: But I don't want to see a soldier doing this kind of work.

[Dedede drives up and enters the restaurant.]

Dedede: Where's the host?

Kawasaki: Your Majesty. You're having a meal at my store?

Escargon: [_as Dedede is shoving Kawasaki aside_] Out of the way!

Dedede: Hmm… I'll have the pork cutlet on rice, caviar, cold somen noodles, and snails grilled with salt.

Escargon: Forgive us for the last one.

Hohhe: Dedede's eating out?

Lalala: He's plotting something, Fumu.

Fumu: Yeah…

[A cane trips Kirby as he is walking out from the back. He spills the food tray. Dedede laughs.]

Dedede: What an idiot.

Escargon: Kawasaki, your employee spilled our food!

Kawasaki: It overturned?! [_hands Kirby new dish_]

[When Kirby goes to put the platter on the table, Dedede and Escargon move the table back, causing him to spill the food again. They laugh.]

Escargon: Hey, this one fell too.

Dedede: Bring me another helping.

[Escargon throws a banana peel, causing Kirby to slip. He crashes into a table. Next, he steps on a skateboard and goes flying into Kawasaki's sink. Kawasaki throws him out of the restaurant.]

Kawasaki: Not a chance. He's useless.

Fumu: Hey, weren't the bad ones your guests?

Bun: Dedede bullied him.

Kawasaki: But he's the King. I can't oppose him.

Fumu: [_hearing Dedede laughing_] Look out, Kirby!

[Dedede drives over a puddle, splashing Kirby. Cut to Dedede talking to Tokkori.]

Dedede: This is the best way to drive Kirby away from the village.

Escargon: By doing this, you won't have to worry about your nest being taken anymore.

Tokkori: I'll do my best!

[Tokkori flies away. The kids are now at the police station.]

Borun: If Kirby is going to work at the police station, I can take him in. However, his bedroom will be in there.

Fumu: Inside the jail cell?

[There's already someone in the cell, a guy with a goatee whose name is Doron.]

Borun: It might be a little tight, but I think Kirby can live with it.

[Tokkori drops a machine gun into Kirby's arms. Kirby, being half-asleep, fires it wildly. He breaks glasses, the windows, and obliterates the desk. Everybody hides in the jail cell. Dotted with holes, the building collapses. Transition to bar. Kirby is shaking a glass.]

Samo: This is a store for adults. Kirby's too young. I can't take him in.

[Tokkori swaps the glass for a barrel]

Fumu: But he needs work and a place to live.

Samo: I know, but…

[They are suddenly covered in beer which exploded from the barrel. Transition to Curio's shop. Kirby's looking around with a magnifying glass.]

Curio: With that said… There are only very valuable things here. It's not a place for children…

[Tokkori knocks a jar off a shelf and onto Kirby. Kirby gets stuck inside. ]

Curio: For instance, the jar on this shelf is from an ancient Pupupu civilization 20,000 years ago…

[Curio notices that Kirby has aforementioned jar on his head and panics. Kirby walks off the edge of the shelf he was standing on. All the children scream and try to catch him, but they're too late and the jar breaks.]

Curio: [_in shock_] …My valuable 20,000 year old jar… [_faints_]

[Transition over to the gas station.]

Gasu: You want me to take this guy in?

Fumu: He's full of curiosity, but definitely not dangerous.

Gasu: It's guys like him that tend to push buttons they shouldn't.

[Speaking of buttons, Tokkori puts an anti-Kirby label over the button on a gas pump. Of course that means that Kirby just has to push it. The gas station explodes. Everybody lands in a pile far away on a hill.]

Gasu: I knew it… Why you…! Never show your face here again!

[Transition to Tokkori's tree]

Tokkori: I don't want to!

Coo: You don't understand, you'll probably only have to lend him your nest.

Tokkori: No way! For this, I can't even listen to the respected Coo-sama. He can just stay homeless!

Coo: Fumu. Tokkori's a stubborn guy. You should search for another tree.

Fumu: Another tree… Oh, that's it!

[Transition over to the kid's drawing up a blueprint.]

Fumu: We'll build a cabin, big enough to hold a party!

[Kids start to build cabin. Kirby, carrying a small log, walks by a bipedal hamster, then stops and turns back.]

Rick: Could you be Kirby? I'm Rick. The work is that way. [_shoving Kirby towards the construction_] Bye bye!

[Kirby walks right by it. Transition to King Dedede's throne room, where Dedede has just received news from Tokkori.]

Dedede: WHAT?! The kids from the village are building a house for Kirby?

Escargon: [_outside_] That's quite a… [_Dedede grabs binoculars and looks at the house_]

Dedede: [_laughing_] So that's how it's going to be? All right, I'll just have to use a demon beast. Delivery system, activate!

[The full delivery system activates. A camera points at Dedede and an umbrella thing opens above his head.]

Customer Service: It's a pleasure to see you. A powerful demon beast was selected.

Dedede: Okay, download!

[The system activates and lightning sparks on the middle pedestal. Dedede and Escargon wait nervously for the demon beast to come through. When the sparks clear away, they are disappointed to see an ordinary-looking gray brick sitting on the pedestal.]

Dedede: What is this?

Customer Service: It's super-dense. In other words, a very heavy demon beast. It's named Blocky.

Dedede: Don't make me laugh. This puny white brick won't stand a chance against Kirby.

Customer Service: Then, I'll show you what it can do.

[Customer Service pushes a button on a remote control. Blocky begins to multiply in size. It sprouts arms, legs, and a fan on its head, gains a sumo-wrestler loin cloth from somewhere, and opens its eyes. Dedede and Escargon look on it shock as it jumps up and falls through the delivery machine and all the floors below.]

Dedede: Wh-what the?! Come on!

[Dedede hops on his throne and Escargon clings to the back. The chair is on a track and it goes through a passage in the wall. It also functions as an elevator, and they follow Blocky as it falls through the floors. Dedede gets ahead of it and Blocky ends up falling on top of them.]

Escargon: It's… heavier than a Yokozuna. (Yokozuna is the highest rank in Sumo wrestling.)

Dedede: We can definitely win with this.

[Fade to black for commercial. Fade in to the commemoration of Kirby's new house. There is a pink curtain covering the house. There are various villagers attending.]

Fumu: Kirby's house was completed thanks to everyone's cooperation. Today is the introduction party. And now, the guest of honor, Kirby!

[Lololo and Lalala pull a rope, opening the curtains that were covered the house. Bun pulls the cord of a party ball, and Kirby pops out along with a banner that says Congratulations. Kirby falls into his seat at the table, and the villagers clap.]

Mayor: They picked a good place.

Borun: Here he won't be a bother to anyone…

Fumu: And so he's a resident of Pupu Village. Now, let's all enjoy the celebration.

[Dedede drives up in his tank car and pulls out a megaphone.]

Dedede: A warning to all you savages: Throw down your arms and disperse at once if you don't want to be arrested.

Mayor: Savages?

Fumu: We're only having a party!

Escargon: [_smiling_] They're defying us.

Dedede: I'll have to use force.

[Dedede blows up the cabin, which is actually a tree house since it's in a tree. Everyone scatters, and Kirby looks sadly at the wreckage of the tree. Dedede drives through the trunk, shredding it.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Bun: Are you okay?

Dedede: [_laughs_] There you are, Kirby!

Escargon: We'll have a duel on this field.

[A compartment at the back of the car opens and a mechanical arm pulls out a gray brick. It lays the brick out on the grass in front of Kirby, Fumu, and Bun.]

Fumu: What's this?

Escargon: This is the Grand Sumo Champion…

Dedede: Yokozuna Demon Beast, Blocky!

Fumu: I thought it'd be more impressive.

Bun: It's just a cheap brick.

Dedede: Don't say I didn't warn you.

[Escargon backs the car away. With that, lightning shoots out of the brick and it expands into Blocky. It stomps, breaking up the ground and causing fissures to open.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Bun: Look out!

[Blocky flies up and stomps repeatedly on Kirby, much like a Thwomp. Eventually Kirby becomes as flat as Flat Stanley. He flies away like a piece of paper.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Bun: He's flying away!

[Bun and Fumu catch him and shake him back into the 3rd dimension.]

Fumu: Kirby, hang on!

Bun: Please go back to normal.

[Blocky stomps over the hill towards them.]

Bun: It's coming!

Fumu: I know! Kirby, inhale it!

[Kirby tries to inhale it, but Blocky is far too heavy and doesn't budge an inch even as he gets closer. Kirby stops, exhausted, and suddenly there's a close up of Meta Knight hiding next to a tree. His eyes are flashing green in thought.]

Bun: Oh no.

Fumu: It's like a bad dream.

Dedede: It's no dream.

[Futilely, Kirby tries again to inhale it. Blocky stomps and sends Kirby flying. In the background, Meta Knight has disappeared from beside the tree he was hiding behind. Blocky starts to stomp Kirby flat again but Fumu dives in and saves him.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[She throws him like a Frisbee into Tokkori's nest.]

Tokkori: Wh-what..! [_screams when he sees that it's Kirby who's disturbed him_] Not you again! Why are you still in the village?

[The ground shakes. Tokkori pops his head out of the tree and sees Blocky jumping towards them.]

Tokkori: It's coming for you. Get lost!

[Blocky tackles the tree and knocks it down. Dedede pulls up and Tokkori flies in front of the cannon.]

Tokkori: That hurt! How're you going to make up for my nest?

[Cruelly, Dedede blows Tokkori away.]

Dedede: Where's Kirby?

Escargon: I don't see him.

Dedede: Then find him.

[Camera zooms out to show Meta Knight hiding behind a rock. It then transitions over to the ocean-side cliffs where Kirby has gone to hide. Fumu and Bun have escorted him there, and they are hiding in the shadow of a cliff.]

Fumu: Looks like we lost them.

Bun: There's something even Kirby can't inhale.

Fumu: Why is this happening…

[Meta Knight's shadow falls on them.]

Meta Knight: I will tell you why.

[Fumu looks up. Cue fanfare.]

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: It's because it was super-dense.

Fumu: Super-dense?

Bun: What's that mean?

Meta Knight: In short, it is too heavy to inhale.

Fumu: I see…

Meta Knight: However, you can win if you utilize that characteristic.

[Camera shows his shadow moving away.]

Bun: He's Dedede's servant, why's he worried about Kirby?

Fumu: Anyway, we'll have to do some intensive inhale training!

[So Kirby sets off and eats some rocks.]

Bun: When they're normal rocks…

Fumu: He can inhale a lot of them.

Bun: [_pointing to a large boulder_] Kirby, this time try that one.

[He tries and it moves, but not very far as Kirby tires.]

Fumu: I guess it's no use.

Bun: No matter how strong Kirby is, he can't inhale it upwards.

Fumu: [_seeing how the boulder has slid downhill and collapsed_] Hold on! If that's the case, can't we do the opposite?

[Blocky and the tank car appear on the top of a cliff.]

Dedede: I definitely heard the sound of suction over here.

Escargon: The enemy is close by.

Bun: Hey, Dedede!

[Camera pans down dramatically to view Kirby, Fumu, and Bun standing at the bottom of the cliff.]

Fumu: It's pointless to try and stop us. Kirby lives in Pupupuland now.

Dedede: With Blocky we can win!

Escargon: We've got the Heavyweight Champion!

Fumu: It's a challenge, Kirby!

[Kirby begins to inhale]

Dedede: You show him.

Escargon: Yeah, give it your best shot!

Dedede: The super-dense Blocky won't move at all!

[They laugh, but Blocky is having trouble balancing against the downward suction.]

Fumu: Do your best!

Bun: A little more!

[A stone breaks under Blocky's foot and he goes sliding down the cliff side.]

Fumu: Wow!

Bun: He did it!

[Meta Knight observes Blocky sliding and looks on with pride.]

Meta Knight: [_to himself_] Even though it's heavy, it isn't easy to defy gravity. They understood.

[Now Blocky tumbles. He breaks into four mini-blockies, but Kirby eats one right off the bat. He goes spinning into the air and transforms into Stone Kirby. Bun and Fumu cheer.]

Bun: Yeah!

Fumu: The transformation was a success!

Dedede: That fool! He only inhaled one part of Blocky.

[The ground rumbles and the three mini-blockies tag team Kirby. Kirby jumps up, gathering energy.]

Kirby: Stone Kirby!

[Kirby turns into a giant pink monolith of himself and sends the mini-blockies flying.]

Dedede: What in the…

Escargon: It's a Copy Ability.

Dedede: Blocky, you're three times the guy. Break him into bits!

[The mini-blockies attack, but they bounce right off.]

Fumu: The tables have turned.

Bun: This Copy Ability is really awesome!

[Stone Kirby jumps up and pounds the mini-blockies into bits. Bun and Fumu cheer but are interrupted by Tokkori.]

Tokkori: Great job, Kirby! You're really something. I knew the Star Warrior could do it.

[Tokkori was cheering but stops and turns away when he notices Fumu and Bun looking. The Blocky bits come back together. Stone Kirby turns and heads for the ocean.]

Dedede: The enemy's escaping. Don't just stand there! Merge together!

[The three mini-blockies come back together after some sort of Tetris display. Somehow Blocky is just as big as before, even with a fourth of himself missing. He pounds on top of Stone Kirby, but it doesn't seem to have much of an effect. Only when Stone Kirby reaches the edge of a cliff does he start to sink into the ground. The edge breaks off, sending both Stone Kirby and Blocky plummeting into the ocean. Fumu and Bun scream, Dedede is shocked, and Escargon is crying for some reason.]

Dedede: That idiot Blocky!

Escargon: The ocean's under there.

[Sploosh! Stone Kirby and Blocky sink into the depths. Kirby undoes the stone transformation and floats up. He bumps into Kine, which causes him to spit out the fourth mini-blocky. He swims for the surface, where Dedede, Escargon, Police Chief Borun, Mayor Len, Lololo, Lalala, Tokkori, and all the children anxiously wait for him to come up.]

Fumu: Kirby…

[There are bubbles and then Kirby comes up with a poyo. The townsfolk cheer while Dedede cries.]

Dedede: My Blocky! [_crying, a lot_]

Escargon: After all, he was a heavyweight. He can't swim. [_Dedede begins to hit him, still crying_] Ow ow ow what?!

[Camera transitions to the presentation of Kirby's new house. It's a small white dome with a chimney. It has a window, and inside is a bed. The children, Lololo and Lalala, Coo, and Rick are in attendance.]

Fumu: There were a lot of obstacles, but we finally completed it. Here's your new house, Kirby.

Bun: [_opening the door_] Go in, Kirby.

[Kirby bounds in, followed by everybody else.]

Lololo: This time it won't be easy to destroy.

Lalala: There's a fireplace and a bed, too.

[Kirby jumps on the bed only to be bounced off by Tokkori, who was under the covers.]

Tokkori: Are you trying to squish me? Stop being so hyper!

Fumu: Tokkori!

Tokkori: I just wanted to test this bed. And now I've become attached to it.

Bun: After you picked on him so much, now you want his house too?

Tokkori: Kirby said he likes it better outside.

[Camera moves outside. Kirby's sleeping in the tree next to the house.]

Fumu: After all that work he'd rather sleep there?

Bun: Just let him do what he wants…

[Everybody laughs. Screen goes black and the ending star zooms in on Kirby. Music gives a final honk before going completely black. The episode is over.]


	5. Episode 3: What? Battle with Sir MK

**Episode Three – What? Battle with Sir Meta Knight**

[Camera zooms in on Kirby's new house. However, Kirby is sleeping in the tree beside it. Somebody knocks on the door, waking Tokkori up.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Bun: Are you there?

[Tokkori opens the door suddenly, startling them.]

Tokkori: Be quiet! What do you need him so early for?

Fumu: Tokkori.

Bun: What are you doing in Kirby's house?

Tokkori: We traded homes… It used to be my nest, now it's his bed.

[Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala go over to the tree. Tokkori flies up to Kirby's level.]

Tokkori: Get up! You have guests.

[Tokkori pokes Kirby, which causes him to fall out of the tree. He rolls up to Bun and Fumu's feet.]

Bun: Kirby, it's terrible! You have to wake up!

Fumu: Has Meta Knight been here? By the way, this morning…

Postmaster: Is this Kirby's house?

Bun: What is it, Postmaster Mosu?

Fumu: A letter for Kirby?

Postmaster: Special delivery. The sender is… um…

[Fumu takes the letter from him]

Fumu: It's from Sir Meta Knight! [_reading_] "Kirby-dono, there is a reason I must fight with you. As a soldier, you must accept my challenge!"

[Kirby poyos happily.]

Bun: Kirby, you've just been challenged to a duel!

[Kirby blinks in confusion.]

[Episode Title: What! Battle with Sir Meta Knight?]

[Camera cuts to the large tree in the middle of Pupu Village. Tokkori is sitting in it and is talking to a crowd of villagers.]

Villager 1: Come again? A written challenge?

Villager 2: From Sir Meta Knight? Really?

Tokkori: If you think it's fake, then ask the postman!

Mayor: At any rate, why would he…

Borun: So, where's Kirby?

Sato: Where is he now?

Tokkori: In Kabu's Valley.

Borun: Kabu's Valley?

Mayor: He's out there?

Tokkori: Regardless, he's going to be beat.

[Camera cuts to Kabu's Valley. Bun, Fumu, Lololo and Lalala have taken Kirby deep inside.]

Fumu: Kirby. To be honest this is a serious matter.

Kirby: Poyo?

Fumu: I'll tell you what happened this morning.

[Flashback to Dedede's castle]

Fumu: Bun happened to walk by the corridor, and we saw Meta Knight going to Dedede's throne room. [_Meta Knight walking up stairs, Bun and Fumu hiding behind a pillar._] And we both heard something terrible!

[Fumu and Bun watch Meta Knight, along with Sword and Blade, talk to King Dedede]

Meta Knight: _You want me to duel with Kirby?_

Dedede: _This is your chance to show your loyalty to me._

Escargon_: Kirby is to be banished from the village._

Meta Knight: _Kirby does not attack us, therefore I will not attack him. If that is what you want, why not use a demon beast from Nightmare's company?_

Dedede: _What? Where'd you hear I had an interest in demon beasts?_

Meta Knight: _It is a common rumor, that you have the delivery system in this room._

Escargon_: That's a national secret!_

Dedede: _It won't be a demon beast this time, but you who's going to defeat Kirby!_

[Meta Knight pauses to think. Camera shows Bun and Fumu watching from a hiding place.]

Escargon: _Are you a relative of his or something? Is that why you're so reluctant to fight? _

Meta Knight: _No._

Dedede: [hits Escargon] _Then take your sword and attack him!_

Meta Knight: _If that is your command, I would be glad to…_

[Flashback over]

Fumu: He answered sincerely.

Kirby: Poyo

Bun: It's not possible to beat Sir Meta Knight! Sorry, but for now we have no choice but to escape.

Meta Knight: That is impossible.

[Fumu and Bun gasp. Camera pans up to view Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade standing on a high cliff. Cue fanfare.]

Meta Knight: You want to avoid the duel? Then why did you come here?

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight, I wanted to talk with you!

[Meta Knight jumps down, landing easily on a pedestal of rock.]

Fumu: I thought you were on Kirby's side.

Bun: What are you to Dedede?

Meta Knight: I am his Majesty's loyal vassal. I cannot disobey his command.

Fumu: What kind of person are-

[Fumu starts forward, but Sword and Blade block her. Meta Knight reaches over and pulls his sword out of the scabbard. At first, it's just a hilt, but electricity sparks from the hilt and forms into the sacred sword Galaxia. Meta Knight raises it and begins to speak.]

Meta Knight: Kirby. Because you came, I believed you were prepared! I will show you how serious this is!

[With that, Meta Knight launches his attack. He bounds forward and jumps high. He hits Kirby coming down, sending him bouncing away. Before Kirby can even get up, Meta Knight hits him again. He slaps him back and forth with the flat of the sword, then sends him flying over the pedestal of rock. Meta Knight stands on the pedestal and points the tip of the sword at Kirby. He holds it at a vertical angle, then tilts it horizontally.]

Meta Knight: Had it been at this angle, you would have been sliced in half.

Bun: That's mean!

Fumu: Kirby! Show him your power! If you do, Meta Knight can never beat you!

Bun: Inhale him!

[Kirby begins to inhale. A whirlwind surrounds Meta Knight, but he doesn't move. The camera pans out and puts Meta Knight in the viewpoint of Dedede's binoculars. It zooms out to show Escargon and Dedede watching the fight from the tank car.]

Escargon: It's started!

Dedede: I know! I can't see Sir Meta Knight.

[The camera pans and shows streams of dust heading into the canyon. Fumu and Bun are holding on for dear life, while Sword and Blade huddle calmly behind a rock. Kirby tires and stops inhaling. ]

Meta Knight: Some enemies, Kirby cannot inhale no matter how hard he tries. For example, ones that are large or very heavy.

Fumu: But you aren't either of those.

Meta Knight: I have my secrets.

Fumu: I'm not surprised to hear that. Somehow you know Kirby's secrets. But the question is, are you his enemy or not?

Meta Knight: Even as his enemy, I am always fair.

[Sword throws a sword. It spins through the air and lands point down in the ground.]

Meta Knight: You should take it. I will make you wish you had never seen Popstar!

Fumu: Kirby! Don't take it!

Bun: Run away!

[Kirby, not one to back away from such a challenge, jumps for the handle of the sword. It is over two times his height, and he falls down. He takes it up with both hands, but he can barely hold it. Meta Knight, seeing the challenge accepted, immediately springs into action.]

Meta Knight: [_pointing_] That is not a proper stance!

[He jumps forward, slashing at Kirby. Kirby can barely block the attacks with his own sword. Meta Knight gets past his guard and serves him like a tennis ball. (Quite literally. There is the sound of a tennis ball being hit when Meta Knight sends him flying.) Meta Knight doesn't relent even as Kirby starts to get up.]

Meta Knight: This is it!

[Kirby, in panic, slashes around wildly and somehow blocks Meta Knight's attack.]

Meta Knight: That's good. Retain your physical strength for defense. And then you can use more advanced attacks!

[He attacks again. Kirby is doing better this time.]

Meta Knight: Stay sharp!

[Kirby slashes back.]

Meta Knight: That's it! You let your guard down!

[Meta Knight bounces Kirby with Galaxia. He sends him flying into a wall, and an avalanche of rocks falls on Kirby. Escargon cheers.]

Escargon: Yeah, he did it!

Dedede: Let's go back to the castle.

Escargon: All right, we're finally getting a demon beast?

Dedede: [_driving away_] Kirby can barely handle a sword.

[Meta Knight approaches Kirby, while Bun and Fumu watch from above.]

Meta Knight: How much longer must this foolish display go on?

Bun: Kirby, give up!

Fumu: Run away now!

[Kirby ignores them and starts to duel again. He slashes and manages to knock Meta Knight back a little.]

Meta Knight: You've improved somewhat. But you must use the sword as part of your own body!

[Meta Knight goes on the offensive, and you know he's happy because he laughs.]

Bun: Meta Knight's fighting even harder now. This is getting to be too much for Kirby.

Fumu: Stop it! Kirby's playing right into his hands. We have to separate them somehow.

Meta Knight: [_still fighting_] You still have far to go! You're too soft! What's wrong? Is that it? With those short arms, it is impossible to touch me! However!

[Kirby attacks and Meta Knight jumps back, dodging the sword. He lands on a tall outcropping of rock.]

Meta Knight: If you become one with it, your blade will reach even distances you cannot.

[He brings his sword around dramatically and moves it in front of his face. It is at a vertical angle, partially covering his eyes.]

Meta Knight: If you doubt me, I will show you. Depending on how you use it, the steel of your sword…

[He turns his wrist, showing the blade of the sword.]

Meta Knight: can become the wind!

[He jumps with Galaxia sparking. He swings it forward and lets off a beam of energy from the sword. It gouges the earth next to Kirby.]

Meta Knight: Energy is gathered in the sword and released. This is the Sword Beam.

Kirby: [_thinking_] Sword… Beam…

[Meta Knight launches off another Sword Beam, this time directly at Kirby. Kirby dodges. The beam goes up a cliff, forcing Kirby to move out of the way of falling rocks.]

Meta Knight: A technique that always uses the full potential of your power, Sword Beam. If your soul achieves _mushin_, energy transfers from your body into the sword. In other words, what must you do to achieve _mushin_? (Mushin: An expression from Zen Buddhism. "The art of no mind" – a state of no conscious thought, where the user acts only on instinct.)

[Kirby blinks, and Meta Knight points Galaxia at him.]

Meta Knight: Just try it! If you do not, this sword will tear you apart!

[He raises it. Kirby blinks, thinking. Meta Knight takes a step forward, ready to attack. Kirby blinks, then lets his arms slump. Meta Knight gasps, surprised. Kirby sits down and promptly falls asleep.]

Meta Knight: Wh..what is this?

[He sees Kirby glowing in space. The camera pans around to show that Meta Knight is in space too. It focuses back on Kirby, then fades to black for commercial. It fades in to Bun and Fumu watching.]

Bun: Sis, what do we do?

Fumu: Kirby!

[Camera pans down to Meta Knight and Kirby.]

Meta Knight: Surely, there is no better way to achieve _mushin_… If I were to attack now, I would kill him. No, perhaps there is a reason to try…

[Meta Knight raises his sword, then runs forward. He jumps and Kirby wakes up. Suddenly, a boulder falls from the sky. Meta Knight notices and pushes Kirby out of the way.]

Meta Knight: Watch out!

[The rock lands and stirs up a great cloud of dust. Meta Knight has lost Kirby in the confusion.]

Meta Knight: Kirby, where are you?

Fumu: [_coming to Kirby_] That was a close call.

Bun: Hang on!

Lalala: He doesn't seem to be injured…

Fumu: Hurry!

[They start to carry him away. Camera cuts to Dedede driving to the castle. The drawbridge opens.]

Escargon: Let's hurry up…

[As Dedede goes onto the drawbridge, Escargon falls off for some reason.]

Escargon: Wait a moment!

[Dedede runs into the throne room laughing and bounces onto his throne. He gleefully activates the delivery system.]

Dedede: I watched and saw that Kirby's no good with a sword!

Customer Service: Then you need the very best demon beast for the job… First, please pay the fee to Holy Nightmare for a demon beast delivery.

Dedede: I'll pay all at once! Hurry it up!

Customer Service: Well then, this time you don't get a discount.

[The delivery system starts a transfer. Escargon walks in as the demon beast is starting to come through.]

Escargon: …why you…

[He sees that something is happening and interrupts himself. The electricity fades to reveal a beetle-like monster wielding a pirate sword and a club.]

Customer Service: This is the strongest Gladiator… Insect Demon Beast, Bugzzy.

[Bugzzy clangs its weapons together, loudly saying its name. Dedede laughs with approval.]

Dedede: Amazing! Kirby's definitely going to be mince meat.

[The camera cuts to Fumu and Bun. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade are searching for Kirby.]

Meta Knight: Kirby! Where are you?

Sword: That was close.

Blade: Just a little more, and Kirby would have understood the ultimate technique. That rock was just from Fumu trying to protect him.

Meta Knight: If his Majesty summons a sword demon beast, Kirby will be in danger! Let's go!

[With a flutter of his cape, Meta Knight leaves.]

Bun: They talk as if they're the ones trying to protect Kirby!

Fumu: Yeah… But maybe they…

[They notice a shadow and look up to see Kabu high above.]

Fumu: Sorry about all that noise, Kabu.

Kabu: Kabu saw what happened. Due to this, I can gain my wisdom.

Fumu: But you wouldn't possibly know how Kirby was born, would you?

Kabu: I have heard part of it. [_camera zooms in on Kabu's eye, showing starry space_] The Emperor of Darkness, Nightmare, who rules the whole galaxy… [_Transition to a checkerboard_] is creating evil demon beasts one after the other… [_Demon beasts appear as chess pieces. Nightmare places one down._] So that he can sell them to customers like Dedede. However, Nightmare's success did not last indefinitely. [_Nightmare tries to place a round object, but it refuses to be controlled. Nightmare grows angry and pushes harder. The object is now stabbing Nightmare's finger with a sword._] There were those who appeared to oppose him. Though this first resistance was small, Nightmare's anger was great.

[In anger, Nightmare smashes the checkerboard, scattering all the pieces. The camera goes back to Kabu.]

Fumu: That was a Star Warrior?

Bun: So that's why Nightmare wants to get rid of him…

Kabu: I do not know if it was Kirby.

Fumu: We'll leave in a moment. Thank you, Kabu!

Bun: But Kabu, how do you know about these things?

Kabu: I heard it a long time ago. From Sir Meta Knight.

Bun: Huh?!

Fumu: From Sir Meta Knight?

[Camera cuts to Dedede driving away from the castle with Bugzzy flying beside the car.]

Dedede: Soon you'll have something good to eat.

Escargon: Your opponent is an ordinary pink ball. It'll be simple to carve up!

Bugzzy: Bugoo!

[Camera cuts to Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala sitting around Kirby, who has a bag of ice on his head.]

Lalala: He still won't wake up…

Lololo: Just hold on, Kirby!

Fumu: It's safe. For now we're getting out of this valley!

[Fumu peeks her head around a rock. The kids then start to move, carrying Kirby on a stretcher. They don't get very far before King Dedede ambushes them.]

Dedede: [_laughing_] Is that where you've been?

Escargon: It's useless to try to run!

Bun: Oh crap!

Fumu: This way!

[Fumu and Bun run, and Dedede drives after them. Fumu trips and Kirby goes flying. He bounces off the front of the car, and then a rock. He wakes up and finds himself face to face with Bugzzy. Fumu and Bun cry out. Bugzzy rubs its weapons together and takes a step forward. Kirby backs away and Bugzzy stabs at him. Kirby jumps out of the way and has to keep moving as Bugzzy relentlessly attacks. It only has to swing its weapons a few times to make Kirby tired. Meta Knight walks up to Dedede's car.]

Meta Knight: Your Majesty, that is…

Dedede: The Demon Beast Bugzzy.

Meta Knight: Did you not order me to fight Kirby?

Escargon: You're weak, so we don't need you!

[Meta Knight jumps back a foot, surprised.]

Meta Knight: So you just used me to judge Kirby's strength.

[Meta Knight turns to look at the fight. Bugzzy is still attacking and Kirby can only dodge.]

Meta Knight: This is also good. This is an ideal opportunity to ascertain Kirby's power.

[Kirby's still dodging. Fumu and Bun run up.]

Fumu: Kirby, inhale it!

Bun: Use your special technique!

[Kirby tries to inhale but Bugzzy is too big and laughs. Kirby is now cornered and Bugzzy knows it. Meta Knight has joined Fumu and Bun.]

Fumu: Kirby, again, try again!

Meta Knight: Do you really think that large enemy can be inhaled?

Fumu: What could he inhale…

[Bugzzy clangs his weapons together]

Fumu: That's it! The sword! Kirby, do it again! Not him, his sword!

[Kirby tries again and focuses his suction on Bugzzy's sword. Meta Knight throws Galaxia and knocks it from Bugzzy's hand. It spins towards Kirby and he eats it.]

Bun: Yeah, he inhaled it!

[Kirby flips up into the air and transforms into Sword Kirby. He is wearing Link's hat and wields a golden sword.]

Meta Knight: That is Sword Kirby.

Fumu: Sword…

Bun: Kirby…

Dedede/Escargon: Sword Kirby?!

Meta Knight: As long as he remembers the technique, he will become the strongest sword master.

Fumu: Do you best, Kirby!

[Bugzzy crosses his arms and creates two huge swords.]

Dedede: [_while strangling Escargon_] Show your stuff, Bugzzy! Hurry up and turn Kirby into sliced ham!

[In turn, Kirby makes his own sword three times as long as the original length. The two stare off before Kirby runs toward Bugzzy. Bugzzy slashes, but Kirby parries easily. Remembering his lessons from Meta Knight, Kirby doesn't have trouble fighting. He pushes Bugzzy back, but then Bugzzy goes on the offensive and slashes his swords one after the other, forcing Kirby to hop back.]

Dedede: Wow! Bravo! That's some demon beast!

Escargon: It sure is!

Meta Knight: [_to himself_] Kirby, the way you achieve _mushin_…

[Brief flashback to Kirby sleeping in his starship. Kirby yawns and sits down. Fumu and Bun cry out in shock. Kirby closes his eyes and falls asleep. Dedede laughs with glee.]

Dedede: He's going to sleep in the middle of a battle!

Escargon: He's the perfect fool!

Bugzzy: [_laughing_] Bugbangoo!

[Flashback to the alarm waking Kirby up in the starship. Kirby wakes up suddenly and jumps into the air.]

Kirby: Sword Beam!

[Kirby's sword begins to glow. Bugzzy narrows its eyes. Kirby slashes and unleashes the Sword Beam. Bugzzy tries to block it, but it goes right through him and his swords. Bugzzy splits in half, electricity going in between the two halves. Fumu and Bun look on in astonishment. Dedede and Escargon panic as a white light envelopes the screen. Meta Knight watches emotionlessly. Bugzzy promptly explodes, trailing smoke into the air. Fumu and Bun cheer.]

Fumu: All right!

Bun: He beat him!

[Kirby lands, having gotten rid of the copy ability. He hears cheering and turns around. On top of the cliffs are the townspeople, who were watching the fight. They're all clapping and cheering for Kirby.]

Dedede: Damn it! I'll have to do it myself.

[Escargon starts to drive uphill, but Meta Knight is standing in the way.]

Dedede: Don't stop!

Meta Knight: Does his Majesty wish to be sliced in half as well? Kirby is unbeatable now.

Dedede: Yeah, and who taught him that? (guess, no subtitle for some reason)

Escargon: You traitor!

Meta Knight: How absurd. I am his Majesty's faithful servant!

[Meta Knight kicks the car, sending it tumbling downhill.]

Escargon: If you're a servant, shove a bit lighter!

[The car explodes at the bottom of the hill. Fumu and Bun are standing behind Meta Knight, watching it blow up.]

Fumu: Thanks. For training Kirby how to use a sword so well.

Meta Knight: I did? I was going to defeat him.

Bun: You say that, but you're actually nice to him.

Fumu: Is Kirby Nightmare's failed creation? Don't you know everything?

Meta Knight: How would I know of that?

[Camera cuts to Lololo and Lalala flying Kirby up to Kabu.]

Fumu: We'll discover it before long. Kirby's secret!

[Lololo and Lalala hold Kirby up to Kabu. Kirby smiles happily. The ending star closes around him, and the episode is over.]


	6. Episode 4: Secret of the Star Warrior

**Episode 4 – Secret of the Star Warrior**

[The camera opens on Castle Dedede.]

Fumu: What are you saying I did?!

Dedede: Silence silence silence! Don't expect me to indulge you just because you're the Cabinet Minister's daughter!

Parm: Your Majesty, please settle down.

Memu: You're not acting your age.

[Parm tries to shush Memu]

Dedede: Cabinet Minister Parm, Memu! Your daughter is hiding Kirby's secrets from me!

Escargon: We'll arrest her if she doesn't confess!

Bun: [_Fumu has to stop him from hitting Dedede_] Do you have any evidence?

[Dedede and Escargon laugh]

Dedede: Incidentally, we took pictures for just such an occasion. [_brings up a black and white photo of Kirby battling Octakon_]

Bun: The demon beast that Kirby fought!

[Flashback to Kirby's transformation into Fire Kirby. Fumu throws the Warp Star, and Octakon is defeated. Camera comes back to Dedede tearing a picture of Fire Kirby in half.]

Dedede: I'm getting angry just thinking about it!

[Everybody's looking at the pictures Dedede has scattered around.]

Memu: Kirby looks so good, doesn't he?

Parm: These are valuable documents, your Majesty.

Dedede: [_getting angry_] Nenenene SILENCE SILENCE SILENCE! Hurry up and confess! What is this star-shaped vehicle? [_oddly points to a picture of the starship, which was last seen in his possession_] You're hiding things from me! (He most likely means the Warp Star)

Escargon: It's not a good idea to anger his Majesty when he's jealous!

Dedede: [_hits Escargon on the head_] Resolve this at once!

[Episode Title: Secret of the Star Warrior]

[Camera shows Dedede walking alone to his throne]

Dedede: They'll all regret this! I'll just have to use a demon beast.

[He sits down and activates the TV.]

Customer Service: Welcome to Holy Nightmare Co…

Dedede: [_interrupting_] I have an order! Send me the strongest demon beast to kill Kirby today!

Customer Service: What's that? I see you'd like to make an order. Did our most honored customer get a three-star fortune today? [_leaning in as if to whisper_] Right now we have an interesting one, named Kracko.

Dedede: Kracko? Show me!

Customer Service: Please forgive me, but… it's a company secret. I'm afraid that it cannot be shown to the public. We'll deliver it directly to you right away, so I hope you can forgive us.

[Camera cuts to the door. It's cracked open, and Meta Knight is spying.]

Dedede: Anyhow, hurry up!

[Meta Knight closes the door. He hears something and turns to see Bun walking down the hallway in his direction. He walks past Bun and ignores him.]

Bun: Hi, Sir Meta Knight. [_Meta Knight doesn't acknowledge him_] …Huh, that's strange.

[Bun chases after him. Meta Knight stops and lets him catch up.]

Bun: Sir Meta Knight!

Meta Knight: Where is Fumu?

Bun: She went to meet Kirby. Is it Dedede again?

Meta Knight: Tell Kirby to hide himself as soon as possible… He is in danger. [_He walks away._]

Bun: Da… Danger?

[Camera cuts to the outside of Kirby's house.]

Tokkori: Wrong, wrong, you clumsy oaf!

[Camera moves inside. Kirby is trying to make the bed.]

Tokkori: The sheets need to be tighter! Otherwise it'll get wrinkly. You're really useless.

Fumu: Who is?

Tokkori: Oh, of course-

[He gasps and starts whistling innocently. Fumu is leaning in through the window.]

Fumu: Tokkori! You're making Kirby work again?

Tokkori: Hey hey, like he could. That guy can't even wash his own face.

[Kirby's trying to fluff the pillow by laying on it and pounding it with his stubby arms. He rolls forward off the pillow, leaving it a complete mess.]

Tokkori: Right?

Fumu: Kirby, come here!

[Kirby jumps off the bed and goes outside.]

Fumu: After your bed is taken, isn't it frustrating to still have to make it?

[Tokkori flies out.]

Tokkori: That kind of talk won't work! [_lands on Kirby's head_] This guy's simple by nature!

[Tokkori and Kirby laugh. Fumu, angered, gets in Tokkori's face. She points toward the house.]

Fumu: Go over there! [_she has to stop Kirby from going into the house with Tokkori_] It's okay Kirby.

Kirby: Poyo?

Fumu: I need to talk to you. It's about your starship.

[A dragonfly lands in Fumu's hair, completely distracting Kirby. He runs around her trying to get to it. He tackles Fumu to the ground, and the dragonfly flies away.]

Fumu: [_sighs_] It's no use, no matter what I say. You never do anything but babble.

[There's a rumbling in the distance. They look over to see a large, black, spiral-shaped thundercloud approaching. Soon it is casting a shadow over them. ]

Fumu: That could be bad…

[A peal of blue lightning shoots out from the cloud. Fumu moves herself and Kirby, and the lightning hits the ground where they were just standing. Fumu runs away, and lightning strikes follow them. Kirby trips over a tree root.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[The tree next to him is struck and explodes. He goes flying away.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[He lands with a splash in a pond, momentarily dazed.]

Fumu: Kirby, are you okay? [_pulling him from the water_] Hold on! It's dangerous here!

[She takes him by the arm and runs away. Somehow a bolt of lightning starts to travel horizontally instead of hitting the ground (v-). Multiple bolts chase them until they are finally struck and fried.]

Fumu: That's not normal lightning. [_the cloud thunders_] Demon beast! Run away!

[She runs off screen. The camera cuts to a road. The mayor and his wife are taking a leisurely drive in the mayor's car. They see Fumu and Kirby running towards them, followed by lightning strikes. Fumu runs by the car and the lightning hits the car. It falls apart beneath a crispy mayor and wife. Fumu runs into Kawasaki's shop.]

Kawasaki: Here's the Kaminari (thunder) Ramen you've been waiting for…

[Fumu runs by Kawasaki, and he gets hit. The camera zooms out from the Fortune Teller Maberu's crystal ball.]

Maberu: Jupiter fried meat? Looks tasty… (She may have meant to say juniper, which is used to season meat. Jupiter, as well as being a planet, is also the God of Thunder in Roman mythology.)

[Fumu runs by and she gets zapped. The camera shows Curio putting a Triceratops skull onto a skeleton.]

Curio: The bones of the Pupupu Kirakiratops… (Kirakira mean sparkling.)

[Fumu and Kirby run under the skeleton. The bones get zapped apart, much to Curio's dismay. The camera cuts into the police station, where Police Chief Borun is talking to Doron, who's in the jail cell.]

Borun: Staying in jail is better than undergoing the electric shocks, eh?

[Of course Fumu and Kirby run by and Borun gets shocked. The camera pans outside to show lightning strikes hitting all over Pupu Village. Lots of screaming. Camera cuts onto a four-way crossroad. Fumu walks into the middle of it, without Kirby.]

Bun: [_running up to her_] Sis, where's Kirby?

Fumu: I lost him. He's definitely under that cloud somewhere.

[Dedede drives haphazardly past them. Camera moves with Dedede, who's heading towards the thunderstorm.]

Dedede: Kirby's bringing harm to the commoners. Except that lightning is from the strongest demon beast, Kracko.

Escargon: But, what if it comes here?

[Camera pans down to show Kirby running towards them. Kirby runs around the car.]

Dedede/Escargon: Get away! [_making shooing motions_]

[Kirby climbs into a blue tubular compartment on the back of the car and hides inside. The lightning strikes the car. Camera shows Fumu and Bun walking. The car drives past them, followed by lightning.]

Dedede: Why's it attacking me?!

Escargon: I'm sure it means it likes you!

[Kirby peeks out from the compartment. Dedede drives up the hill to his castle. He reaches the entrance.]

Dedede: Open the gate, open it!

[The drawbridge, which is not a gate, starts to drop down.]

Dedede: [_holding onto Escargon's eyestalks_] We'll make it somehow!

Escargon: Stop grabbing me!

[The car does a flip and lands on the drawbridge. The drawbridge is hit and disintegrates, plunging the two into the moat. Dedede and Escargon come up, spitting water. Kirby comes up next to Dedede, much to his surprise.]

Dedede: Kakakakoha!

[Dedede's too surprised to say much, and Kirby runs away. Lightning hits them both. Kirby runs over a hill. Dedede starts to speak before the camera transitions to the throne room.]

Dedede: You idiot! Did I tell you to destroy my castle?

Customer Service: Forgive us for putting you at so much risk.

[Dedede sneezes. It appears he's caught a cold. He's got an ice pack on his head.]

Dedede: Well forgive me, but I want to return it.

Customer Service: [_holding up a contract_] Unfortunately there's an hour long cooling-off period in the contract.

Dedede: I'm not paying for it!

[Dedede sneezes again. The camera cuts to the outside, where the dark cloud is now covering all of nearby Pupupuland, including the village and castle. Various villagers are standing outside looking at the sky. Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala walk over a hill overlooking some sort of ruins.]

Fumu: Kirby! Kirby!

Lololo: Answer us!

Bun: It couldn't have gotten him…

Fumu: Lololo and Lalala, split up and search for him.

Lalala: He's probably hiding behind the rocks somewhere. We're sure to find him!

[Lololo and Lalala head out while Fumu and Bun walk down the hill. The camera shows Kirby hiding under a broken-down stone bridge. He's shaking with fear.]

Lalala: [_off camera_] Kirby, Kirby?

Lololo: Where are you?

[Kirby is too afraid to respond. He looks up at the dark clouds swirling above.]

Bun: He's not here! But he's probably hiding…

Fumu: [_sighs_] He can't fight an enemy in the sky, can he…

Bun: This is the first time we've seen this kind of demon beast.

Fumu: I guess I have no choice.

Bun: What?

Fumu: Bun, wait here!

[Fumu runs off. The camera transitions and shows her running towards Kabu.]

Fumu: Great Kabu, I've come back again!

Kabu: Fumu, there is someone waiting for you.

[Fumu ducks into a chamber under Kabu. The camera pans down to show Meta Knight standing in front of a stone slab. On the slab, in a little circular impression, sits the Warp Star. Fumu walks down the stairs behind Meta Knight.]

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight…

Meta Knight: I came to confirm something. This.

[Meta Knight turns around and the camera pans in on the Warp Star over his shoulder.]

Meta Knight: The Warp Star. Did you bring it here to hide it?

Fumu: After Kirby finished fighting, it went back to that star form… Then it returned to my hand. Was I not supposed to hide it here?

Meta Knight: No… it's fine. [_starts to walk away_]

Fumu: Sir Meta Knight! [_he stops_] How much do you know about Kirby?

Meta Knight: Everything… …or only part of it? Even I don't know.

Fumu: Tell me everything you know. [_Meta Knight doesn't respond_] Please!

[Camera zooms out from Kabu. Fades to black for commercial. Fades in to thundercloud. Zooms out to show Kirby hiding under the bridge. He turns around with a determined look on his face. Bun, Lololo, and Lalala are running on the top of the bridge. Bun peeks over the edge and sees Kirby run out.]

Bun: Don't do it, Kirby!

[Lightning immediately strikes behind Kirby. He dives into a little opening on the side of a wall.]

Bun: Kirby!

[The camera cuts back and juxtapositions Kabu and the storm cloud. From this distance it looks like an upside-down top. It pans down inside of Kabu as Meta Knight speaks.]

Meta Knight: Needless to say, those dark clouds and the thunder are not natural. His Majesty Dedede summoned it, the demon beast Kracko.

Fumu: Kracko?

Meta Knight: [_walking forward to the slab_]There is a special delivery system to download these demon beasts. [_stopping in front_] I wonder if his Majesty is using it as a toy.

Fumu: [_stomps her foot_] That stupid King! And so, where is this villain? The guy selling these terrible things?

Meta Knight: Holy Nightmare Corporation.

Fumu: Holy… Nightmare?

Meta Knight: The business empire known as Holy Nightmare, which rules the entire universe.

[Camera pans up into a flashback of sorts. A starry sky in space.]

Meta Knight: It was built by one man, tens of thousands of years ago. [_camera begins to zoom out to show that the stars are inside of Nightmare's cloak_] President of Holy Nightmare… Nightmare. [_Nightmare holds a green planet in between his hands_] He sends demon beasts everywhere, in order to control the universe. [_A spiked spaceship flies by the camera. Nightmare is gone, but the green planet remains. There are thousands of such ships and also dragon-like demon beasts flying towards the planet._] Those who cherished freedom stood up against him. [_Camera shows a vast stream of demon beasts flying_] The Star Warrior Army was formed, and the battle with Nightmare began. [_Several star warriors appear on screen. One of them is Meta Knight_. _It shows a couple of one on one battles, one of which is Meta Knight fighting an armadillo-like demon beast_._ The next screen shows Meta Knight descending from a jump._]

Fumu: You were one of the soldiers?

[_Demon beasts flying up out of gray smoke_]

Meta Knight: I'm afraid to say, Nightmare possessed an inexhaustible supply of demon beasts. [_The screen goes red for a moment, then shows a jagged sword buried in rock_] The Star Warriors fell one after another… [_Fades to Meta Knight standing alone on a hill, watching a city below him burn. His cape is torn, and he looks ragged_] I was the only one that survived. [_Camera shows Meta Knight's face. There are no eyes glowing from the hole in the mask. It transitions to Meta Knight's gray starship flying through space_] I was injured, and drifted through space. I kept living, because I had not given up hope. [_Camera zooms in on Meta Knight in the cockpit. He's dirty and battered_.]

Fumu: Hope?

Meta Knight: Yes. I would never be the last warrior.

[Camera returns to Meta Knight and Fumu. Meta Knight picks up the Warp Star and looks at it.]

Meta Knight: The next generation of young warriors must be born. I felt I needed to live to see it with my own eyes.

[Camera goes right, by Meta Knight, and focuses on Fumu. Cuts to a flashback in Dedede's throne room. Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight kneel before the king.]

Meta Knight: And I arrived at this star, and became his Majesty's servant.

Fumu: That's strange. Why would someone like you work for a guy who plays with demon beasts?

[Meta Knight puts the Warp Star back.]

Meta Knight: A soldier's spaceship automatically goes toward stars where there are demon beasts. [_He turns and walks a short distance_] Therefore, there was a higher chance that a young warrior would come here.

Fumu: It happened just like that, didn't it? It was Kirby?

Meta Knight: Yes… However, he was too young. [_shows Kirby sleeping in starship. Alarm wakes him up.]_ When his spaceship detected Popstar's demon beast, he awoke as many as 200 years earlier than scheduled. [_shows the starship crashing to earth]_ He can't even fly the ship that was his cradle…

Fumu: That was an emergency landing…

[_Dedede picking Kirby up by the foot_]

Meta Knight: Because the birth was too early, he knows nothing.

[_Dedede possessed by Octakon attacking Kirby_]

Fumu: I see! Kirby's a baby soldier!

[_Octakon breaking out of the castle_]

Meta Knight: However, he has amazing abilities. If Kirby grows up, he may be able to defeat Nightmare. [_Shows Fire Kirby battling Octakon_] For as long as I live…

Fumu: You've decided to watch over Kirby?

Meta Knight: Not only me. You as well. [_turns around, holding out hand_] You were able to control that. [_points to Warp Star_] The Warp Star is Kirby's energy source. He gets that energy at the mere sight of it. [_walks over to Warp Star_]But it cannot be controlled by himself. [_turns and points at Fumu_] Only by someone who loves him.

Fumu: If that's the case, can I keep it here?

Meta Knight: You should try.

Fumu: What do you mean?

[Camera cuts to storm cloud. Pans down to show Bun, Lololo and Lalala standing next to Kirby, who's still hiding in the hole in the wall.]

Bun: Kirby, can't you inhale that cloud?

Lololo: That's right, instead of running away, why not try?

[Kirby looks scared.]

Bun: It's all right! You can do it.

[Encouraged, Kirby hops out of the hole and begins to inhale. It doesn't have an effect and only attracts the clouds attention. Lightning narrowly misses him and he runs away.]

Bun: Kirby!

[Dedede comes out of nowhere in his car and chases Kirby back in the opposite direction.]

Dedede: Stop running so you'll be struck by lightning and rise to the heavens!

[Kirby keeps running until he sees a wall ahead. He jumps off of the side of it and goes over the car like a ninja. Dedede crashes and ends up buried in rubble. Lightning is still going after Kirby, so he keeps running. Fumu and Meta Knight appear on a hill high above where Kirby is.]

Fumu: Kirby! Please Warp Star, come help Kirby!

Kabu: Warp Star! [_His mouth opens, and the Warp Star flies out_]

[Fumu waits anxiously for the Warp Star to come. She can only watch as Kirby narrowly avoids the lightning. The Warp Star appears on the horizon.]

Fumu: Kirby!

[Kirby looks up and sees the Warp Star coming towards him. He grabs onto it and climbs on while Fumu jumps with joy. Bun, Lololo and Lalala join them on the hill. Kirby flies up into the dark center of the cloud.]

Meta Knight: Henceforth, you have the power to call the Warp Star if there is need for it.

Fumu: But, how will he fight against a cloud?

[Bun and Fumu look at each other nervously. The camera zooms in on the cloud. Determined, Kirby flies up. In the center of a purple and brown vortex, he finds a cloud with a single eye and yellow spikes. This is Kracko. Kracko shoots lightning out of the spikes and at Kirby. Kirby dodges easily the first few times but eventually gets electrocuted. He falls. Fumu senses something has happened.]

Fumu: Kirby…! [_he falls from the cloud_] Kirby!

[The Warp Star comes down and catches Kirby. Fumu and Bun look happy. Lightning spouts from the cloud and Kirby dodges it. He happened to be above the children and they almost get hit. From close up, Kirby begins to inhale the cloud. Though it doesn't look like it's doing anything, Kracko is being pulled out.]

Fumu: Is it possible to inhale that big cloud?

[After inhaling cloud matter for a while, Kirby spits it back out in the form of a giant current of air. This disrupts the cloud and reveals Kracko.]

Fumu: That's Kracko.

[Kracko creates a sword-shaped lightning bolt that slashes at Kirby. After dodging many of its attacks, Kirby turns and inhales it.]

Bun: No way! He inhaled the lightning!

Fumu: What's going to happen?

[Now, because it was sword-shaped, Kirby transforms into Sword Kirby. (They didn't want to show Spark Kirby so early)]

Meta Knight: It's Sword Kirby.

Fumu: All right!

Bun: Go, Sword Beam!

[Kirby begins to fight with Kracko for real. He blocks a lightning strike with his sword. In the meanwhile, Dedede and Escargon pop out of the rubble.]

Dedede: That Kirby, where is he? Where'd he disappear to?

Escargon: Ah, Your Majesty!

[They both get hit with lightning. Kirby is above, dodging attacks.]

Dedede/Escargon: Kracko Kracko, beat up Kirby!

[Kirby draws close to Kracko and unleashes a volley of Sword Beams. The last splits Kracko in half. Kirby flies majestically out of the resulting explosion.]

Dedede: [_hitting Escargon and crying_] Stupid stupid stupid!

[A beam of light shines out from the cloud. It grows bigger and the cloud dissipates. The villagers, who have apparently been standing outside this whole time, ooh and ah at the sunshine. The Warp Star bears Kirby to the ground. He jumps off, no longer Sword Kirby.]

Fumu: Kirby!

Kirby: [_waving_] Hi!

[The Warp Star flies off on its own, returning to Kabu.]

Fumu: Kirby, just leave the Warp Star to me.

[The ending star closes in on Kirby, who blinks at the news. The episode is over.]


End file.
